impact_fatalfandomcom-20200213-history
Medic
Medic Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: '''1d6 per level. * '''Hit Points at First Level: '''6 + Constitution modifier * '''Hit Points at Higher Levels: '''1d6 + Constitution modifier '''Proficiency * Armor: '''Light Armor * '''Weapons: '''Simple weapons * '''Tools: '''Medkit * '''Saving Throws: '''Intelligence, Wisdom * '''Skills: '''Choose two from Arcana, Insight, Investigation, Medicine, and Perception '''Equipment * (a) rapier or (b) a simple melee weapon * Pistol and 20 bullets * Leather Armor * 25 bandages, 10 milligrams of Morphine, and 30 pain killers. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 18th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Surgical Knowledge At 1st level whenever you or an ally that is within five feet of you takes damage, you may use a bonus action or your reaction to heal that creature 1d8 + your level. At 5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th level, the 1d8 will increase by one die. (ex. 5th level = 2d8.) Emergency Evacuation At 2nd level, you are able to use a reaction to roll a 1d20 twice and take the lowest of the two whenever a creature attacks you or an ally within five feet of you. If that roll is higher than the attacking creature's AC, you or the allied creature take half damage. At 15th level, if you manage to roll two of the same rolls, you or the ally takes no damage at all. 1st Expertise At 4th level, you are able to choose one of the following features: * Revive: '''Whenever an allied creature that is within five feet of you reaches 0 hit points or lower, you may use this once per long rest to bring them back to 1d6 + your level. * '''Medical Prowess: '''Whenever you heal someone, you may use this once per long rest to double that amount. * '''Assistant: '''You may have a willing allied Construct copy all of your abilities for 1 min. You may use this once per long rest. '''Angel's Halo At 6th Level, you are able to set down a 10 foot area around you that stays for 1 minute or until you take damage. Those who enter or end their turn inside the area will be healed 1d8.+ your level halved (rounded down). You may use this three times per short or long rest. At 12th level, the healing will increase by 1d8. At 18th level, the healing will instead heal for 2d10 + your level halved. Healing Touch At 9th level, you are able to touch an allied creature that is within five feet of you and heal them for 1d10 + your level halved (rounded down). If there is another allied creature within five feet of the initial target, they will heal the same amount, and the chain continues. You may use this three times per long rest. 2nd Expertise At 11th level, you are able to choose one of the follow features or another feature from 1st Expertise. * Extra Range: All moves that require you to be at least 5 feet within of a creature to use, now increases to 10 feet. * Extra Healing: '''Whenever you heal another creature, you may roll a 2d6 and add that amount. You may use this once per long rest. * '''Angel's Embrace: Replaces Angel's Halo. You are able to set down a 25 foot area around you that stays for 1 hour. Those who enter or end their turn inside the area will be healed 3d10 + your level. You may use this once per long rest. Revival At 15th level, when an allied creature is 0 or below, you may target them and they must make a constitution saving throw. If succeeded, they are brought back to half their maximum HP. If failed, they take a failure. At 20th level, they no longer have to make a constitution saving throw and are brought back to a quarter of their maximum HP.